Gara-Gara Taruhan
by Miss Kim Fanfiction
Summary: Suho menantang dongsaengnya untuk taruhan. Siapakah pemenang taruhan tersebut? Dan apa yang menyebabkan Suho berani menantang dongsaengnya taruhan?


**Gara-Gara Taruhan**

**Author : Miss Kim**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol**

**Other Cast : All member EXO-K**

**Rated : M**

**Oneshoot…**

Di kamar Baekyeol….

Suara jam weker di sebelah ranjangnya membuat namja itu manis itu mencoba berdiri sambil meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di permainan Chanyeol malam itu,Baekhyun susah memakai pakaiannya,dia memperhatikan wajah namjachingunya yang sedang tertidur pulas yang hanya berbalutkan selimut susah payah namja itu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan menyibakkan tirai putih sang mentari pun akhirnya menembus masuk ke kembali berjalan dengan susah payah menuju duduk di tepi ranjangnya itu dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh namja yang tertidur itu.

"Chanyeol-a,irreona! Palliwa!"

Yang di bangunkan hanya nyengir tak karuan.

"Kiss me." Ucapnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Nappeun namja!" Baekhyun memukul perut Chanyeol dengan segera duduk dan memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat ulah tatapnya Baekhyun,ternyata Baekhyun sedang terisak.

"Baekki..wae gurae? Uljima." Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku ini hanya pelampiasan sex mu saja,eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setiap hari kau memaksaku melayani nafsumu."

"Ani..ah..mianhae Baekki-a,uljima."

"Kalau begitu,cepat bangun!" Baekhyun berdiri dan segera keluar masih bengong melihat sikap Baekhyun Baekhyun menahan tawanya saat keluar dari kamarnya. "Rasakan itu Park Chanyeol!"

Sehun yang kebetulan melintas di depan Baekhyun heran melihat tubuh baekhyun yang di penuhi bercak-bercak merah. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Baekhyun,"Hyung,di kamar kalian banyak nyamuk yah?"

"Mwo?"

"Itu.." Sehun menunjuk bekas gigitan Chanyeol pada lehernya. "Nyamuk-nyamuk kurang ajar,beraninya dia menggigit hyung." Pipi Baekhyun memerah seketika,dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada maknae yang masih di bawah umur itu.

Pintu kamar Baekyeol terbuka,Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Sehun. "Pabbo! Apa menurutmu kamar ber-AC bisa di penuhi nyamuk? Apa menurutmu,dia akan bertahan di kamar itu kalau nyamuk menggigitinya?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan,"Jadi,itu kenapa hyung?"

"Aku menyerangnya!" Chanyeol tertawa keras dengan suara khasnya,dengan segera Bekhyun menutup telinga maknae -3 member yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing menghampiri mereka ber-3 sambil menatap tajam dingin tiba-tiba menusuk dan petir lokal menggelegar di dorm mereka.

"Jangan coba-coba mengotori pikirannya dengan pikiran yadongmu!" Suho menarik Sehun ke dapur.

"Setiap hari kau mengatai wajahku,wajah mesum! Nyatanya,kau yang lebih mesum,hyung!" Kai tersenyum sinis pada Chanyeol.

"Ckckck…cukup Bekhyun yang jadi korban..jangan tambah dengan Sehun!" D.O kembali berjalan ke dapur dan melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya.

Baekhyun pun melongos pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol yang tengah terpaku dengan bibir segera menyusul member yang lain yang tengah duduk di meja makan menunggu makanan makanan tersaji di hadapan mereka…namja-namja itu langsung melahap dengan buasnya.

"Enak?" Tanya D.O sambil menatap jijik ke-5 member EXO-K yang kesetanan menikmati makanannya.

"Incredible!" Suho mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Skip time….

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 member EXO sudah selesai mandi dan tengah jenuh di ruang ini mereka tidak ada job.

Sehun terlihat memandangi Bakhyun yang tengah asyik memainkan remote TV.

"Kenapa kau menatap Baekhyun-ku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang mengerikan.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan bekas gigitan nyamuk di lehernya,hyung." Ucap Sehun.

Semua member EXO menatap mereka berdua dengan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh dendam membara yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis," Aigoo..hyung! Matamu sepertinya hendak mengarahkan sinar laser padaku! Arasso…aku akan menjaga ucapan dan tingkah lakuku,yaksok!"

"Good!" Ucap Suho.

Kali ini Sehun mendekati Suho,"Hyung,apa kau tau penyebab merah di leher Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun menatap dengan penuh harapan hyung-nya yang satu ini mau menjawab menelan tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku lupa mandi semalam,jadi sewaktu aku tidur,badanku gatal semua,aku menggaruknya terlalu keras,jadinya membekas,Sehun!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus memainkan remote TV.

Sehun tersenyum puas,"Kenapa tidak jawab dari tadi!"

"AKKKKKK!" Namja berkulit gelap itu berteriak.

"Yaakkk! Are you crazy?" Tatap Sehun.

"Aku bosan!" Jawab Kai sambil merebahkan badannya di sofa,dia tidak perduli kalau dia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kaki hyung-nya,Suho dan D.O.

"Aku juga." Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Sudah 1 minggu kita tidak ada job selain kita sudah tidak laku lagi?" D.O berkata sambil memperhatikan wajah hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

"Apa hyung pikir kita itu dagangan? Tidak laku? Apa itu!" Celoteh Kai.

"Ne,apa benar begitu?" Sehun meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh percaya diri. "Mana mungkin kita sudah tidak laku lagi? Di antara kita kan tidak ada yang jelek! Kecuali…" Chanyeol menatap Kai.

"MWO! UNTUK APA KAU MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU?" Kai mulai bahkan berbicara tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"EXO pasti jarang dapat job karena wajah mesummu itu,kkamjong!" Teriak Chanyeol diiringi tawa dari member yang lainnya.

"HYUNG!" Kai menunjuk wajah D.O. "Aku ini namjachingu-mu! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan menertawaiku? Huh?" Kai berlari menuju membuatnya sakit hati,bukan ucapan Chanyeol tapi karena D.O yang ikut-ikutan menertawainya."Seharusnya dia membelaku! Bukannya malah ikut tertawa!" Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menarik selimut.

"Hyung,sebaiknya kau bujuk Kai! Ini salahmu! Sebagai namjachinggunya kau sudah melukai harga dirinya!" Sehun menatap remeh pada D.O.

Tanpa babibu,D.O langsung masuk ke mendapati Kai yang tengah ditutupi selimut.D.O mendekat pada Kai dan menarik selimut yang menutup tubuh Kai."Mianhae,Kai." Tapi Kai masih membisu.D.O terus mengguncang tubuh namja berkulit tan itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tidak marah lagi?"

Dengan seketika muncullah ide busuk dari otak maknae langsung duduk."Hyung akan melakukan apa saja?"

"Ne,asalkan kau mau memaafkan aku." D.O tersenyum manis.

"Kiss me,now!"

Perlahan D.O mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah wajah gerakan D.O terlalu lama,segera Kai menyambar bibir mungil hyungnya melumat bibir hyungnya dan D.O melingkarkan tangannya di leher itu awalnya hanya ciuman ,lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh dengan buasnya Kai melahap bibir mungil mereka berperang lidah dan bertukar saliva.

"Eeeuhh.." Desahan D.O tertahan dengan ciuman Kai masih bisa semakin semangat,baginya desahan D.O adalah vitamin yang membuatnya semakin semangat.

"Eeuuhh…ahh.." Desahan D.O kembali terdengar saat Kai melancarkan serangannya ke bagian sensitive D.O,yakni leher menghisap,menjilat dan menggigit lembut leher putih namjachinggunya itu.

TOK..TOK…

Bunyi ketukan pintu menyadarkan keduanya dari ciuman panas itu.

"Pengganggu!" Ucap Kai saat melepas ciumannya.

D.O segera membuka pintu,ternyata Baekhyun.

"Waeyo,hyung?" Tanya Kai dengan muka horror.

"Keluar! Jangan berharap kalian bisa bercinta di siang bolong begini!"

Chanyeol pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk namja manis itu dari belakang."Apa yang Baekki katakan itu benar,kita mau beres-beres dorm dorm kita sudah di penuhi abu."

"Sireo!" Kai keluar dari kamar dan duduk di lantai dorm.

"Mau tidak mau,kau harus mau! Jangan menguji kesabaranku,jongin!" Suho mulai frustasi melihat tingkah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sedari tadi,Sehun mendengar desahan yang di keluarkan D.O akibat perbuatan Kai yang membuat Sehun terus menanyakan pertanyaan aneh …

_"Hyung,kenapa D.O hyung bersuara aneh?"_

_ "Apa dia sedang bercinta hyung?"_

_ "Hyung,apa bercinta itu memang nikmat?"_

_ "Hyung,kau pernah melakukannya?"_

_ "Hyung,bisa kau ajari aku?"_

Pertanyaan Sehun yang terakhirlah yang paling membuat Suho semakin naik pitam,emosinya semakin tak memberantas pikiran kotor dari maknae itulah,Suho mengajak dongsaeng2nya itu untuk bersih-bersih dorm.

Akhirnya,ke-6 selebritis papan atas itu pun merangkap jadi tukang bersih-bersih hari dan Chanyeol bertugas membersihkan ruang TV,D.O dan Sehun bertugas membersihkan dapur,Kai dan Baekhyun bertugas mengkinclongkan semua jendela kaca yang ada di dorm.

Kai memasang music dengan volume tingkat mulai joget-joget tak memulai aksinya untuk menjadi tukang bersih-bersih dadakan.

Suho kesabarannya benar-benar di uji,Chanyeol yang seharusnya membantunya malah asik ikut-ikutan dance gak karuan akibat pengaruh music Kai.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa hawa neraka merasuk tubuhnya,segera menghentikan membungkuk pada Suho,"Mianhae hyung!" Chanyeol mulai menyedot abu-abu yang ada di menghampiri Chanyeol,dia menangkup wajah namja tinggi itu,"Yeolli,kerjanya yang rajin,eoh? Jangan main-main seperti tadi,arasso chagi?"

"Ne,chagiya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berbisik pelan di kuping namja manis itu.

Baekhyun pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya bersama Kai.

Setelah selesai,Baekhyun langsung masuk ke membuka celanya hingga ia hanya mengenakan juga membuka kaos nya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di berapa lama,pintu kamar mereka terbuka,ternyata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkesima melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat tidak,Baekhyun berbaring hanya dengan sama saja dengan MEMBANGUNKAN MACAN YANG SEDANG merasa 'adik kecilnya' ,dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menahannya,jangan sampai nafsu menguasai tidak mau Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan itu sama sekali tidak benar-benar mencintai namja manis itu dengan tulus.

Chanyeol berjalan ke ranjangnya dan juga sangat lelah.2 jam lamanya mereka melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih di dorm berusaha tidak melihat kea rah takut kalau-kalau dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dari bisanya Chanyeol diam saja,apalagi saat mereka sedang berduaan di dalam terus memperhatikan namjachingunya yang tengah bangkit dari kuburnya,#eh maaf,maksudnya Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendekat kearah membalik badan Chanyeol yang semula menghadap tembok menjadi menghadap dirinya.

"Apa kau lelah sekali?"

"Ani." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Apa kau sedang marah padaku,chagi?"

"Jeball..jangan perlihatkan wajahmu yang imut itu padaku,selagi aku menahan diri." Batin Chanyeol.

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam,Baekhyun naik ke badan duduk di antara perut dan pinggang namja tinggi benar-benar tidak percaya atas apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun saat masih berusaha menahan dirinya.

"Yeolli.." Baekhyun memanggil namja itu dengan mesra.

"Berat."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh langsung melumat bibir Chanyeol yang di sambut dengan mata yang terus melumat bibir namja tinggi itu masih dengan posisi seperti pun dengan segera membalas ciuman dari namjachingunya -jarang Baekhyun mau memulai hal seperti mengajak lidah Chanyeol untuk saling beradu,bahkan saliva mereka menetes akibat pagutan-pagutan buas mereka mulai bosan dengan bibir Chanyeol,dia mencium setiap inci leher jenjang Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Emmpphh..ahh.." Chanyeol mendesah nikmat akibat perbuatan langka dari namjachingunya itu.

"Hari ini,biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu,ne?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun membuka kaos Chanyeol,celananya bahkan celana dalam namja memulai aksinya lagi,dia memilin nipple kiri dan menjilat nipple kanan menggelinjang kenikmatan,sesekali terdengar suara desahan khas milik Chanyeol sambil terus mengocok 'adik kecil'milik Baekhyun.

Tak mau ketinggalan,Baekhyun menjilat dan menggigiti 'adik kecil' Chanyeol yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya sambil tangan kanannya meremas nipple kanan Chanyeol.

"Ahh..Baekkie..fffaasstt.. …" Chanyeol berkata dengan susah payah karena rasa nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"YAAAAAAKKKK! PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN BAEKHYUN!KELUAR!" terdengar suara khas milik Suho menggelegar di seluruh ruangan dorm itu.

Baekhyun segera menghentikan aksinya dan segera memakai pakaiannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya,dia pun segera memakai mereka tidak enak mendengar Suho memanggil mereka dengan nama lengkap."Eissh,,,mengganggu saja!" Gerutu Chanyeol sambil terus keluar kamar yang diikuti Baekhyun.

"Waeyo,hyung?" Chanyeol ikut duduk di atas karpet mengikuti member EXO-K yang lain,begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ada 10 botol soju disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran."Siapa yang membelinya?"

"Itu di antarkan." Jawab D.O.

"Apa sekarang,soju sudah termasuk dalam daftar pesan antar?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ani,tapi kami memaksanya untuk mengantarkannya." Jawab Suho.

"Kita akan adakan taruhan hari ini." Kai tersenyum evil.

"Siapa yang paling kuat minum diantara kita,maka dia berhak memerintah siapa saja untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan selama 1 minggu." Sehun tertawa,dia merasa percaya diri bahwa dialah yang akan memenangkan taruhan itu.

Chanyeol kesal bukan main,"Jadi,hyung memanggil kami hanya untuk ikut taruhan ini?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Suho.

"Suara aneh dari kamar kalian membuat Sehun terganggu lagi,maka kita perlu membersihkan pikirannya yang tercemar,arasso?"

Taruhan itu pun akhirnya 2 botol habis di minum namja-namja itu.

"Sudah menyerahlah!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yaakk..mesum! Kau yang harusnya menyerah!" Ucap Kai lantang.

"Hyung,bisa kalian mengajari aku bercinta?" Tanya Sehun dalam mabuknya.

"Ne!" Jawab Suho. "Chanyeol-a!"

"Ne!"

"Cepat tunjukkan padanya!"

Chanyeol sadar kalau hanya dia satu-satunya yang belum mabuk di ruangan itu."Perhatikan baik-baik Sehun!" Chanyeol segera menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan segera melumat bibir manis Baekhyun dengan sekarang sedang dalam posisi menindih itu semakin dalam,Baekhyun pun sangat menikmati ciuman Chanyeol itu.

Mereka berciuman dengan lidah yang saling mengulum. Lidah Chanyeol menjelajahi rongga mulut Baekhyun, begitu juga lidah Baekhyun yang mengabsen tiap sudut rongga mulut Chanyeol. Ciuman Chanyeol beralih ke leher Baekhyun yang jenjang, membuat Baekhyun mengeluh nikmat.

"Aaahhh Yeollie…iyaaa teruuusss…" eluh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menciumi lehernya. Tangan Baekhyun meraba punggung Chanyeol dan membuka kaos Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membuka kaos Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciumi setiap inci tubuh putih Baekhyun. Dan segera mengalihkan ciumannya menuju leher putih menghisap,menggigit dan menjilati leher putih Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sekujur lehernya.

"Yeollie…aaahhh…Yeollie… Yeollie…aaahhh…" eluh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menciumi dada Baekhyun. Sementara itu, junior mereka sudah menegang. Chanyeol bangkit dan membuka celana Baekhyun juga celananya, sehingga memperlihatkan junior mereka yang sudah berdiri tangan Baekhyun memainkan junior Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya membasahinya dengan ludah. Chanyeol menciumi Baekhyun sementara tangannya mengocok junior Baekhyun.

"Baekkkiiee…aahh..ff..aasstee..rr"

"Yeollie…"Aaahhh Yeollie…teruuus…terusss…aaahhh…iyaaa teruuusss…aku mau keluar…terusss Yeollie…"

Tanpa memperdulikan 4 orang yang tengah menegang melihat aksi live sex di hadapan mereka,Chanyeol terus melanjutkan aksinya yang menurutnya sudah terlalu tanggung untuk di hentikan.

Mendengar suara desahan nikmat Baekhyun membuat Kai semakin melihat D.O dan memegang junior milik D.O,dia meremasnya,"EEuuhh..ahhh.." Desah D.O. Kai tersenyum menang,dia segera membawa D.O ke kamar dan melancarkan aksinya.

Back to BAEKYEOL

"Aaahhh…" eluh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilat cairan Baekhyun di tangannya lalu membaginya dengan Baekhyun melalui ciuman.

"Otte? Enakkan?"

"Ne,Yeolli..palliwa! Masukkan!"

"Sudah tak sabaran yah?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sementara,saat ini tanpa sadar Suho dan Sehun tengah mengocok junior mereka masing-masing akibat live sex yang tengah mereka masih dalam pengaruh alcohol,Suho jadi tidak sadar akan apa yang tengah dia lihat dan di lakukan.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengulum junior Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Chanyeol mengulum dan menjilati junior Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Dia menghisap bola kembar Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh…Yeollie…aaahhh…"

Mendengar Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan, Chanyeol semakin liar menjelajahi daerah itu. Dia menciumi setiap inci bagian itu, mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap junior Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap namun juga melihat Chanyeol.

"Yeollie…aaahhh"

Chanyeol menyudahi aktivitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyoel. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan dalam namun tetap hati-hati.

"Lakukan sekarang Yeollie…" pinta Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat pantat Baekhyun sehingga sedikit lebih tinggi. Chanyeol meludahi jarinya dan mencari lubang Baekhyun. Ketika dia menemukannya, Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya perlahan.

"Aaahhh…" erang Baekhyun ketika dia merasakan jari Chanyeol di dalam dirinya,

"Tahan Baekkie…rasakan saja chagi…nanti juga tidak akan sakit." ucap Chanyeol dengan perlahan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Aaahhh…teruuusss…Yeollie…aaahhh…iyaaa di situ…aaahhh…enakkk…"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya ketika dia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol yang lain berada di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun sendiri bermanja dengan junior Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh…Yeollie…masukkan…aaahhh…"

"Kau mau sekarang chagi…hng…"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, dia mengangguk dengan menahan kenikmatan yang ada di dalam mengeluarkan jarinya lalu bersiap untuk memasuki Baekhyun.

"Tahan ya chagi…"

Chanyeol mengarahkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. "Aaahhh Yeollie…" erang Baekhyun ketika junior Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Aaahh…Baekkie…milikmu nikmat sekali…"

Chanyeol menggerakkan juniornya dengan ritme yang sedikit pelan. Sementara tangannya mengocok junior Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh…Yeollie…aaahhh teruuus Yeollie…teruuuss…lebih cepat…"

Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mempercepat ritme permainannya. Baekhyun meremas sprei tempat tidur saat dia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika junior Chanyeol menyentuh dinding lubangnya.

"Teruuusss Yeollie…iyaaa teruuusss….aaahhh teruuusss chagi…di situ… iyaaa…lebih cepat…"

"Baekkie…lubangmu nikmat sekali…aaahhh…"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya juga tangannya.

"Yeollie…aku mau keluar…aaahhh…Yeollie…"

"Sama-sama ya chagi…aaahhhh…"

"Aaahhh…aaahhh…Yeollie…teruuusss…"

"Aaaaaahhh…iyaaa…aaahhhh…" erang Chanyeol ketika juniornya berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun bersama dengan cairan Baekhyun yang tumpah. Mereka berdua berpelukan dan kembali berciuman. Mata mereka saling tertawa melihat aksi yang tengah di lakukan sang leader dan maknae.

"Begitulah yang namanya bercinta kau sudah paham?"

"Aaahhh..nnee.. ..nnggg." Jawan Sehun sambil merasakan kenikmatan atas kocokannya sendiri terhadap juniornya itu.

Karena lelah,Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan tertidur tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya dan Baekhyun.

Keesokan paginya,Suho terbangun dan berteriak melihat pemandangan luar biasa yang ada di tengah tertidur sambil terus memegang juniornya,sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertidur tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh menatap kebawah,tepatnya ke juniornya,ternyata celananya pun terbuka dan juniornya menyembul.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Suho sontak membuat semua member EXO terbangun.

Selesai mandi dan membereskan kekacauan,tibalah mereka menghadapi siding perdana mereka dengan tersangka BaekYeol,korban Sehun,hakim Suho dan KaiSoo saksi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Suho. "Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjaga tingkah lakumu?"

"Ne,hyung,tapi seingatku,kau lah yang menyuruh ku melakukan itu,hyung!" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir dan kuingat-ingat,yang Chanyeol katakan itu benar hyung!" Jawab Kai."Malam itu aku belum sepenuhnya mabuk,aku ingat Sehun bilang dia mau di ajari bercinta dan hyung menyuruh Chanyeol menunjukkannya pada Sehun."

"Mwo? Meskipun begitu,seharusnya kau menolak!" Suho tetap bersikeras.

"Aku kan mabuk hyung!"

"Ahh…aku pusing!" D.O mengacak rambutnya."Mulai sekarang,yang namanya Soju dan minuman sejenisnya di larang masuk ke dorm ini! Siapa yang berani membawanya ke dorm ini,maka,dia akan habis di tanganku!" D.O berkata dengan suara yang menakutkan dan segera berlalu menuju dapur.

Maka,gara-gara taruhan konyol itu,terciptalah sebuah peraturan per undang-undangan baru di dorm EXO-K mau tidak mau semua member harus mengikutinya demi kebaikan bersama.

THE END


End file.
